1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods for time synchronization, and more specifically, to methods for time synchronization between communication nodes in an automotive network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number and variety of electronic devices installed within a vehicle have been increasing significantly along with the recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Electronic devices may currently be used throughout the vehicle, such as in a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices comprising each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and may support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and may support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
Meanwhile, the telematics system, the infotainment system, as well as enhanced safety systems of a vehicle require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN and the FlexRay-based network. However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly.
Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps. The Ethernet-based vehicle network may include a plurality of communication nodes. The communication node may be a gateway, a switch (or bridge), an end node, or the like.
Among the communication nodes, a master node may initialize a time synchronization procedure. The master node may be one of the gateways, switches, and end nodes. The master node may generate a synchronization frame including reference time information, and transmit the generated synchronization frame. At least one slave node among the communication nodes may receive the synchronization frame from the master node, and configure its time based on the reference time information included in the received synchronization frame. A method for verifying time synchronizations among the communication nodes is required after the time synchronization procedure is finished.